Buildings
'Buildings ' are purchased through the Market interface. The prices are specified, and may be Coins or Gems. They usually arrive incomplete, and must be "built up" to level 1. This usually requires variants of beams and blocks, and will often need other specific Inventory items to complete construction. The Town, Crafting and Resource building links on this page usually contain leveling information. Please feel free to add more information. Collecting from a building costs 1 Energy. They may provide Coins, Inventory items, or Crafting items. Royal Town Provide Coins. Amount increases with building level. Note*: L5 has non-coin drops associated. Crafting These building craft whatever item(s) the player has assigned. Each building has its' own individual article listing what can be crafted as well as the initial cost of the building and materials. The Crafting page has a summary of initial costs and function of each building, and also links to the individual articles. Limited Some Crafting buildings were only available during a limited release. *Love Shack (Limited) - only offered February 2013 *Flower Shoppe - 2018 Freshening Up With Florals *Forest Workshop *Fruit Stand *Glimmeregg Forge *Gothic Potion Shop *Ivy's Cauldron *Lucky Workshop *Snowy Workshop *Sweetheart Shack *Vineyard Brewery *Winter Bakery Resource Craft an amount of resources specific to the building. Some items rarely dropped. They quantity of drops may be based on a specific level, or partly random. Usually, an increased level shortens the waiting interval. Each level upgrade costs additional Coins and materials, which are listed on the building's article. Basic Resources Advanced Resources Optional Gem Purchases Not required to advance the storyline. "Quest rebate" means that if you buy it during the quest, the reward will include a number of gems to defray the expense. Such an offer is always time-limited; in a few days it expires. If you decide later to buy the building, you will get no rebate. Limited Release *Autumn Carriage *Bidding Booth ? event? *Bountiful Table *Colosseum Of Beasts *Desert Palace *Ember Throne *Forest Tree *Glimmer Fountain *Glimmerbat Habitat - level 10 *Gnome Home *Golden Mine (occasionally offered) *Griffin Roost *Haunted Cabin *Haunted Hall *Haunted Stable *Horse Pasture *Horse Track *Horse Shed *Ice Castle *Ivy's Petting Zoo *Kingdom Inn - level 10 *Reindeer Stable * * * * * many more ... Special Character Buildings *Old Thomas's House - goal *Ivy's Hut - goal *Thurston's Fort - goal *Sabina's House - goal. also has 100 Royal Points *Greselda's Castle - goal *Kaz's Abode - goal Vital *Storage Cellar level 8 Special Resource Buildings *Jousting Arena - goal (see Jousting Tournament Questline *Royal Maze Garden - goal (see Royal Maze Garden Questline) *Faerie Tea Party goal *Troll Castle (from Troll Tribe Questline) *Troll Sparring Pit goal *Troll Vault (from Troll Tribe Questline) *Wedding Carriage Map locations *Tablet of Tabernum *Magic Garden *Troll Pit *Forgotten Roost *Elven Outpost *Glimmergate *Coral Castle *Cavern of Wilds *Tree of the Wilds *Hidden Outpost *Mountain of the Wilds Limits As of 27 June 2017: *Town building limit is 50 now (40 before) *Royal building limit is 50 now (42 before) *Royal decoration limit is 65 now (55 before) Category:Castle Story Category:Buildings Category:Resource